Baile de Máscaras
by Snoow
Summary: Tudo aconteceu no passado, e eu buscando meu presente, encontro aquele que um dia já foi dono de meu coração. Por que és tão difícil entender o destino das coisas?
1. Baile de Máscaras Parte I

_Era lua cheia. Seu brilho refletia em todas as folhas das árvores,refrescadas pelas pequenas gotas restantes da chuva. O ar era puro, e uma noite estrelada, perfeito para um baile de máscaras. Estava lá uma menina com um vestido longo rodado, branco e detalhes prateados. Usava luvas três-quarto de seda refinada. Sua sandália era prateada com pequenos cristais arredondados,e apenas um, na tira do dedão, uma estrelinha um pouco maior. A tira-colo estava sua máscara também branca com detlahes pintados em prata e purpirina. Nas pontas, uma parte mais alongada simbolizando uma parte de asa angelical. Refinado com brilhos,e um detalhe abaixo dos olhos, uma pequena estrela rosa clara. _

_ Caído em seus ombros, estava a parte da frente do cabelo ruivo, com cachos nas pontas. Uma pquena parte estava presa atrás por um coque,e usava uma fita branca com dois cordões mais prateados,deixando alguns cachos suspensos. Olhara para a entrada do baile com a máscara apertada contra o peito: sentia uma parte de seu corpo latejando, rejeitando à obedecer os comandos do cérebro. Por algum motivo não queria ir, sentia que algo ruim fosse acontecer. Viu-se vários máscarados entrando,e o fluxo só aumentava. Já que estava naquela situação, ignorou esse pressentimento, e andou em direção à entrada, com medo._

_ Colocou sua máscara, e logo se juntou à multidão. Cada um mais elegante que o outro, um baile chique. Tinha sido convidada por conhecer o filho do anfitrião. Não, não deitou-se com ele, era o melhor amigo dela, mesmo sendo homossexual. Estava se sentindo deslocada, pois não o acharao no meio de tanta gente. Olhou ao redor ,e decidiu aproveitar do seu jeito. Um ponche aqui, outro ali,trocava palavras :" Estou bem, obrigada.", mesmo sem conhecer, por mera educação._

_ Estava parada em frente a um espelho, quando pelo reflexo, viu um garoto de sua idade, alto, cabelo preto jogado pro lado. Usava um fraque preto,e sua máscara era branca, parecida com a dela, mas sem os detalhes afeminados. Naquele instante, sentiu que o reconhecia,mas não sabia de onde. Virou-se olhando diretamente na sua direção, tentandose lembrar de onde o vira. Observando, viu que estava acompanhado por uma garota um pouco menor que ele, cabelo castanho e comprido. Usava uma máscara preta com detalhes dourados, e um vestido da cor Gelo, estava feio._

_ " Mas que falta de senso"- Pensou. Ao vê-la, sentiu uma pontada em seu coração, não entendia o porque, apenas percebeu que não gostava. Achou bobeira, porque parecia ciúme,mas como ter ciúme de alguém que nunca vira antes? Tentando conter a pontada, o garoto se vira, e encontra os olhos dela acompanhando os seus. Ambos ficaram se olhando, parados ali, em uma distância razoável. Ele também percebra que a conhecia de algum lugar, mas estava na mesma situação: não lembrava daonde._

_ Aquela troca de olhares foi interrompida pelo braço da sua acompanhante, enroscado no dele. Sua atenção foi desviada,e quando se deu conta, já estava sendo puxado. A menina balançou a cabeça, como se tivesse saido de um transe, e continuou a andar, confusa e intrigada._

_Era meia-noite quando anunciaram que a dança de casal estava prestes a começar. Ficou encostada em um canto, pois não conhecera ninguém,e também não estava muito afim de dançar. pensava constantemente no garoto, e de todas aquelas sensações. A música começou a tocar, e abriu-se uma grande roda no meio do salão principal. Era uma valsa lenta,harmônica. Vários casais foram ao meio, se juntaram, e começaram a dançar. Era lindo ver, mas não tão lindo quando avistou o garoto e sua acompanhante. Ignorou a presença deles ali, e ficou prestando atençao nos outros casais sorridentes. Abriu um sorriso de canto, aquilo a confortava de certa maneira, achava bonito quando um casal se tornava um._

_ Ficou apreciando a valsa até seu fim, até começar outra música, agora muito mais lenta: iam fazer a dança dos casais intocáveis. Olhando para o vago, sua atenção foi chamada quando viu uma mão estendida à sua frente. Era do garoto. O garoto misterioso. Este abriu um sorriso, e mexeu a mão esticada dando um sinal para aceitar o o olhou, vira sua máscara,e o castanho de seus algum motivo, sua mão cedeu,e quando se deu conta, estava no meio do salão._

_ Como já disse, era a Dança dos Intocáveis. O casal não podia se tocar atéa parte final da música. Parece estranho ,mas era uma tradição. O garoto se posicionou à frente da garota, gesticulou pedindo a mão da dama,e esta logo aceitou, recebendo um beijo nos dedos. A música começou a tocar,e eles começaram com uma valsa dois por dois, separados. A garota girou ao redor do garoto, parando a sua frente de novo. Os dois ergueram um dos braços, como se fosse na posição de tango, só que mais bonita. Cruzaram seus braços, impedindo que suas mãos se tocassem, deixando-as há 4 cm de distância. Eles começaram a rodar, em sincronia,balançando ao rítmo da música lenta. Seus olhos se encontravam, e fixados, tentavam descobrir seus pensamentos, e suas expressões escondidas pelas máscaras. Eram movimentos repetidos, e ficaram um bom tempo dançando. Nisso, o garoto resolveu quebrar o silêncio:_

_ - Já te vi antes?_

_A menina arqueou uma sobrancelha,e sorriu :_

_- Não sei, tive a mesma sensação de ter conhecer...Estranho, né? - respirava lentamente, parecia congelada e hipnotizada pelos olhos do parceiro de dança.- Achava um pouco imprudente perguntar-te.._

_ O menino deu um sorriso aberto, mostrando seus dentes. Percebeu que a menina não era de sua cidade._

_- Você não é daqui, né? - Fixou -se nos olhos delas._

_- Não, não sou. - Ela soltou uma risadinha sem graça,e ficava corada ao vê-lo a encarando._

_- Percebi pelo seu sotaque..._

_ Ele foi interrompido quando ouviram um grito anônimo: " Fogo!". A música parou, todos estavam perplexos,movimentando-se rapidamente como se fossem ratos de cativeiro tentando fugir da mão de um cientista maluco. O garoto foi abraçado pela acompanhante, que estava desesperada, e com a força, a menina foi para trás. Levou uma ombrada na boca,já que todos estavam correndo em busca da saída. Ele a olhou,e esta retribuiu o olhar, e sem dar conta, mexeu os lábios, pronunciando um nome. O garoto ao fazer aquela leitura labial, arregalou os olhos, e viu apenas a menina dando as costas, e saindo correndo. Ele tentou escpaar dos braços de sua acompanhante, queria seguí-la, queria saber como ela sabia aquele nome. Quando finalmente conseguiu, já a perdera de vista. A única coisa que viu no chão foi a máscara angelical. Ele a pegou, tocou nos detalhes,e foi embora com ela._


	2. Baile de Máscaras Parte II

Meio dia, estava quente e seco, as pessoas andavam calmamente como se nada tivesse acontecido, e não mesmo. Não obteram nenhuma notícia de incêndio. Pegadinha? Talvez. A menina estava andando em direção à estação de trem, com sua calça jeans convencional, um tênios branco, e uma blusa caida de um ombro só preta com detalhes em flores em azul marinho, bem opaco. Levava em um ombro uma sacola que tinha uma estampa engraçada,meio havia livros,e seu Ipod.

Iria para sua entrevista de emprego, na cidade vizinha. Não era grande coisa, já que a distância entre elas é muito pequena, mas a oportunidade era muito boa. Saira da faculdade,e chutando pedrinhas enquanto caminha,pensava na noite anterior,e de como as coisas eram incertas e duvidosas: quem era ele? E ela? Por que se sentiu assim quando a viu? E por que sentia que conhecia o misterioso garoto? Deu os ombros, e finalmente chegou à estação.

Subiu na plataforma, e esperava pelo trem. Estava cheio para uma sexta, ainda mais para aonde seguia. Olhando para frente, ouvindo seu Ipod, seu cabelo começou a voar para o seu rosto. O vento que anunciava a chegada de um trem pusera-o lá. Era refrescante. Do outro lado da plataforma, passou um trem, seu cabelo a cegava,e quando abriu uma brecha, havia do outro lado, um garoto parecido com o de ontem, mas sem máscara. De novo aquela sensação: será que é o mesmo? Como poderia se nunca viu sua face? Maldita máscara.

Ele estava parado do outro lado da plataforma, usando uma camiseta preta, e um jeans. Parecia olhar vagamente, até levantar a cabeça e avistar a menina do outro lado. Ficou ali, olhando em sua direção. Ela o mesmo fez,e não sabia o porque seus olhos estavam tão fixados nele. Quando percebeu, ele estava acenando. Não sabia se era para ela, e ficou imóvel. Sua mente tinha parado de funcionar por um instante, tentava entender as coisas,e como que funcionavam. Quando se deu conta, e ia levanatr o braço para retribuir ao gesto, parou. O garoto estava abraçado com uma outra menina, cabelo castanho, comprido. Era bonita. E familiar. Estes trocaram um beijo,e a menina, coitada, abaixou a cabeça e fechou os olhos querendo que aquele momento saísse de sua mente. Se sentiu mal, triste, enciúmada. Levantou a cabeça, e abriu os olhos, eles estavam partindo. Nisso, seu braço, invonlutáriamente, ergue-se parando com a palma da mão em frente ao seu rosto. Estava na mesma posição da dança de ficou olhando a mão com um olhar vago.

Ao irem embora, o garoto se virou,e reparou na garota. Assustado, olhou para o gesto, e estremeceu. Será? -pensava. Mas já era tarde, o trem da menina tinha chegado, e sua namorada lhe abraçado. Deu as costas, envolveu seu braço na cintura da namorada, e saiu andando intrigado, perplexo. Queria conhecê-la, queria saber se era a mesma do baile, a que o confortava.

- Consegui, Mila! - gritava a menina toda feliz ao chegar em casa. Jogou a bolsa na mesa,e deu um abraço em sua amiga, colega de quarto da faculdade. - Nossa, que felicidade!

- Jura, amiga? Que máximo, parabéns! - Mila abraçou forte, e depois bagunçou seu cabelo. - Mas e ai, não é muito rolê até la?

- É, um pouco…Mas nao importa, to feliz! - deu um sorriso amarelo. Sua amiga sentou no sofá, e a puxou para junto dela.

- E aquele babado?

- Que babado?

- Do baile, conte-me! Quem era aquele moço?

A menina contara de ontem,e de hoje. Falou dos sentimentos reprimidos e tristes. Mas queria conhecê-lo, estava curiosa. Mila levantou-se falando , e falando, como sempre, e a menina foi pro seu quarto, começou a mexer em suas gavetas, quando caiu um envelope no chão.

Pegou, olhou os dois lados, e só achou algo escrito : " Para nos lembrar.". Fez um bico torto,e pensou : " Para nos lembrar… Do quê? Eu não lembro disso!" Deu uma risada tonta, sua piada tinha sido muito ruim. Sentou-se na cama, e abriu. Havia uma carta,e no meio uma foto. Ao pegá-la, arregalou os olhos, ficou trêmula. Não acreditava naquilo que via, seus olhos deviam estar mentindo. Não era real.

Apressadamente, abriu a carta, e começara a ler. Seu coração batia mais forte a cada palavra que lia, e fazia questão de não acreditar. Por algumas horas, sua mente entrou em um fluxo de memórias. Estas resgatadas, cada uma passando brevemente pela sua cabeça, uma por uma. Doía só de vê-las, e a cada minuto que lia, algo mexia em seu sub-consciente : ela tinha a resposta. Conhecia mesmo o menino mascarado. Largou tudo quando sua mente trouxe a imagem do beijo de hoje à tarde: chorou. Em prantos, apenas chorava..


End file.
